The Moon Loves Who She Wishes
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: With the Senshi gone Serenity is lonely until she meets a half dog demon and his very alluring older brother who turns her world upside down. R


**This takes place after Chaos. **

**In this story Inuyasha and gang died when distroying the jewel and reborn. Including Kogomi I know she is from the future its best just to go with it or else you well end up hurting yourself, at least I did. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents are alive. Sesshomaru has two arms and Rin is his adoptive daughter. **

**Enjoy reading**.

Two events had changed the course of which the timeline of Earth had been following. One happened 500 years ago when a half demon and human girl destroyed the Jewel of the Four Souls. The other was just five years ago when a eighteen year old girl fought and stopped the being known as Chaos. Both events was unknown to humans but both changed the world.

With the Jewel of the Four Souls gone demons now excisted in the present day and with Chaos gone the demons made their presents known.

But these change would effect the girl who stopped Chaos more then anyone.

/

It was another day where Serenity felt lonely her friends were gone still away fulfilling thier dreams. But with them gone she had buckled done and paid more attention to her studies becomeing a A+ student. Yes there were still the days when she ran late either from the fact she was from the moon and ttherefore a creature of the night. Or with the demons comeing she was fighting one of the many rouge ones who threaten people.

Her morning classes were done and afternoon was were cancled and wouldn't be back in session until after the Christmas holiday, she walked past the decerated stores glanceing at this and that. This time of year always made Serenity feel feel lonelier, she had no one but Luna and and Artemis to celebrate with. Her Earth parents and brother were gone having been caught up in the fight with Chaos. Darien was gone off in the states fullfilling his dreams of becoming a Doctor, Serenity hadn't heard a word from him since the night before he left when he told her he was going bot wanting to be tied down with what destiny had for him.

With the Senshi gone it fell to Serenity to fight the Demon's and Youma alone. Lucky for her she had achieved her ultimate form as Sailor Cosmos during her fight in the Galaxy Caldron with Chaos, that was why Serenity didn't put up a fight when they decided to leave. And who was she to tell them no, at least they told her months in advance so she could prepare herself for their leaving, unlike Darien who told her the night before.

"Sorry Serenity but I am leaving, I always wanted to be a Doctor and I can't do that if I am stuck in this destiny." Those were the last words he had spoken to her before jumping in a cab and leaving her there to cry on the side walk.

Since Darien been gone Serenity hadn't heard a word from him, the girls would text, send a email, call, or write her to see how she was doing. Serenity never told them of the fighting she had been doung not wanting them to worry about if thier princess was in trouble. But she still longed for a friend someone to spend time with.

Sighing Serenity went into crown for a much needed cup of hot cocoa. Before she had even reached the counter Andrew had already poured cocoa into a tall mug and was finishing it up with whip cream and grated chocolate.

"Thanks," she said and dug into her purse to pull out some cash.

"Don't worry about it Sere it's on the house, you look like you could use it." Andrew had taken the role of a big brother towards her, with Darien and the girls leaving he took to looking out for her, even with knowing of her powers.

Serenity nodded her thanks and took her cocoa to a the corner booth where her friends and Serenity would hang. She took out her demonic politics book opening it to study.

Serenity was unsure of what the future would hold for her now, she was unsure if she would still become Neo Queen Serenity. So as a precaution she had so far taken every class that had anything to do with politics.

Serenity tried to study but every time she started to concentrate a loud commontion comeing from the game room would interrupt her.

Andrew placed a basket of fries and a coke in front of her. "You know it still distrubs me to see you study so hard."

"Yeah well it was time I stood on my own two feet and took my future into account, whatever that may be." Once again a roar came from the game center, closing her book she knew she wasn't going to be able to study with all that commotion. "What is going on in there?"

Andrew smirked at her. "Oh nothing just a half demon is about to brake the high score on the racing game. So far he has beaten every challenger and now is going for the high score."

"What!?" Serenity shouted standing up and grabbing Andrews shirt in her fists. "I hold the top score do you have any idea how long it took me to get that."

"You know your behavior is most unbecoming of a princess or a wueen." Andrew was goading her more he was happy to see that Serenity was showing a part of her old self.

"Bah," was Serenity's answer. She made her way to the game room thinking the whole time that she would show that demon no one messes with Cosmos whether it was a video game or a fight.

It was easy enough to find where the half demon was a small group had formed around him all excited to see her record go down the drain.

Behind the wheel of the video game sat a silver haired man with dog ears who looked to be no more older then she, but she knew not to be decived. Considering when she meant Rini for the first time she passed as six year old but in retrospect Rini had actually been 900 years old.

The half demon growled when his game ended having not reached the high score as of yet. "Damn almost. So do I have a challenger or do I need to continue to try and beat SSUT's score?"

The half demon was way to cocky for Serenity's tastes, she decided to put him in his place. "I except your challege."

The crowd parted showing InuYasha a girl with long silver hair done up in two buns, skin as pale as the moon, and silver eyes ringed with a bright a blue. He sniffed the air but with so many people around he couldn't make out what was her sent. "What makes you think you can take me on, wench?"

Serenity ignored his derogatory remark, instead she gave him a small knowing smile. "Because I am SSUT."

InuYasha was sure the girl lied and just wanted to get close to him like most of the girls. "Alright of you want to play then sit."

Serenity sat at the other controller and popped four coins in.

After a few seconds of playing InuYasha figured out the girl was not lieing about who she was. This close he was able to study her better and pick up a little of her scent but not much. She was really pretty and he thought with her coloring could possibly be part if not whole demon.

With his distraction Serenity easily won not only the race but sat a new recorded. She jumped up whooping at her win and new score.

InuYasha sat back and crossed his arms frowning as the crowd gave the strange girl a high five. "Big deal, you won. I could have beaten you if I wanted to."

"Don't pout I have been playing this since I was fourteen," Serenity giggled. "I am Serenity."

"InuYasha and I wasn't pouting," He snorted. This girl really intrigued him not just for her looks but the fact she seemed to be kind hearted.

"Well InuYasha do you want a burger and fries its on me?" Serenity wanted someone to sit with her and just talk.

InuYasha wasn't one to let a meal pass him, especially when it was on another. "Yeah sure why not." He followed her back to the booth that she had been sitting at. Her book was still out, and InuYasha picked it up studing it. "Why are you studing demon politics, you some government worker?"

Serenity wasn't sure what to say no one, let alone a demon, had asked her why she had taken the class. Those few who knew who she really was knew it was because of what she saw when they traveled to the future. And those in her class either thought see was half demon of unknown origin or just a courious human who dyed her hair and wore contacts.

"I was just courious about demons is all," Serenity finally answered. It wasn't a lie it was part true she knew some demons could smell a lie.

"So then your not a demon?" InuYasha was even more interested and curious about this girl. She sure wasn't human with her looks and but her scent said she was but there was something else there a scent he didn't recognize. It had almost smelled pure.

"No I am not a demon." She left it at that and and luckily Andrew showed up with thier food so Serenity didn't have to answer anymore questions.

**I be well updateing soon on The Cosmic Warrior, Return to Spira, another Supernatural one shot since I have gotten so many requests, and The Moon Princess and the Goblin King. I might write a one for the chrismas holiday maybe one about Seymour's first on earth. **


End file.
